Siblings Unleashed
by sarkavator
Summary: Alex and Justin finally give in to their feelings...Complete Chapter 2 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter One

Takes place directly after the season 2 episode "Justin's new girlfriend". A brief recap for those that haven't watched it, Justin and Harper got to be good friends and Alex was jealous, that's really all you need to know.

Alex and Justin were home alone. Alex was in her room studying and Justin, as every male teenager normally is, was horny. He smiled to himself as he thought of what he was going to do, he knew it would change their relationship but the twinge that he felt in his cock knew that he had to.

A minute later he was at her bedroom door and knocked. Alex replied through her door, "What's up?" Justin smiled again as he opened the door and said with quite a straight face, "my cock's the things that's up sis" and with a quick muttering his clothes and hers disappeared in to a pile on the floor. "Justin!" Alex shrieked trying to cover her bountiful breasts with one hand and her gorgeous pussy with the other.

Justin walked towards her his cock now fully erect; again he smiled thinking there wasn't enough blood in his brain now to stop himself. He ogled his naked sister and said to her, "Alex, you've already proved that you want me, you were jealous when you thought Harper and I were together and don't give me the bullshit that you just wanted her to be your friend, you wanted me, you want my big dick just as much as I want your tight little cunt." Alex stared at him, breathless, her tongue sneaking out of her mouth to wet her lips, the sight of her tongue made his hard cock twitch. Her hands seemed suddenly slack and went to her sides. The sight of her rosy breasts, just the perfect size for his mouth and hand and the lovely little bush covering her pussy made him give an involuntary groan, his cock twitching again.

Alex wasn't just lying on her bed letting him watch, she was looking at him with just as much attention. His perfectly formed body, his incredible six pack leading to a lovely little treasure trail leading to a perfect, cut 8 inch dick. It wasn't just long either, the thickness made her drawl just imagining being able to feel him stretching her, inside her, anywhere he wanted to be. But he was her brother! It was wrong! But the other part of her mind retorted, anything that made her feel, made her want that much couldn't be bad could it? She looked at Justin watching her, seeing his cock fully hard, all for her, saw the darkened lust in his eyes and knew that he wanted her, not because he was his sister, but because she was beautiful, because she made him hard, she smiled at him and reached a hand down to her pussy and felt the wetness against her, she brought a wet finger up to her and extended it to Justin.

Justin felt like he was about to explode seeing Alex doing that, extending that wet slicked finger just waiting for him, guess she had made her decision he thought. He walked towards her, bent down and sucked on her finger, tasting her wet pussy on her. He knew that if he could only drink one thing for the rest of his life then he knew it would be that pussy, that taste now on his tongue was the only thing he wanted to taste, the only pussy he would ever want to have on his large cock. He then moved up and kissed her, with Alex immediately kissing back.

The feeling of their lips together, their tongues duelling in a passionate, lust filled embrace felt right to both of them, any regret was gone, this was right. Justin started moving up, still kissing each other Justin was now on top of her, his muscular arms holding his weight above her. His hands were rubbing her rose bud nipples, his thumbs running over them feeling them harden immediately under his touch. He felt her groan in to the kiss as he was doing these ministrations; if possible it made him harder, knowing the effect he was having on her.

He broke the kiss, sucking down her neck, and his hands were now running down her abdomen to her pussy, his fingers rubbing against her wet core. Alex meanwhile, loving what Justin was doing, had her hands running over his back, scratching it, feeling his firm arse. After a moment she decided she wanted to take control and in a move that startled but turned Justin on even more she flipped them over, Alex now on top. She grinned at him and began sucking on his neck, moving down feeling Justin groaning, seemingly unable to talk. She sucked on his nipples, her teeth scraping against them, her tongue as well, her hand rubbing the other, pinching it softly before sucking and kissing even further down, sucking the hairs in his treasure trail, feeling his hard on under her.

Then in a move that surprised Justin to the point of almost coming just at the feeling Alex, maintaining eye contact with Justin enveloped his large cock in her mouth. She did not just take in the head, or a part of his cock, she took the entirety of the cock in to her mouth right up to his large balls which were being rubbed and played with in her hands. Justin had never been so turned on his life, all the while Alex keeping eye contact with, the feeling of her tongue moving up and down his member, her hands rubbing his balls, the slight humming she was making, so vibrations would run up and down him, her teeth slightly scratching against the head, tasting his precum.

It was beyond anything he had ever experienced before, it was perfection. His sisters mouth was like nothing he had ever felt before, the kinky little bitch he thought, still looking in to her eyes when his head wasn't rolling back in ecstasy. He tried to do something with his hands other than holding on to the duvet but she was too far away.

Alex then started to take his cock out of her mouth before taking it back in, the feeling of the friction, of her teeth and her tongue on him, her hands constantly playing with his balls was getting to be too much for Justin, he knew he was getting close. He tried to say this groaning throatily, "Alex... baby, I'm..." Alex merely smiled at him and sucked and enveloped harder, stronger, "Christ" he was thinking, his head rolling back, never before had he felt anything like this, he knew was almost there and he made a conscious effort to open his eyes and look at his sisters face. It was the ultimate turn on. The look of her angelic face with his massive cock deep down her throat, the obvious happiness and pleasure she was having at doing it, her incredible tongue with one last moan of name his balls tightened and his cock spewed out large copious amounts of hot white cum, going deep down Alex's throat.

Justin had never cum so much in his life, never. His cock kept spewing more and more of it out down her throat and that little bitch was drinking it up like a pro he thought. After he had finally finished she slowly took him out of her mouth and climbing over his body lied on top of him, and kissed him. He could taste his own cum on her tongue and he could feel her wet hot pussy over his cock. His cock twitched and started to grow again at the double attack on him, his sisters wet hot pussy just over him and the taste of himself on his sisters tongue. They kept kissing a while before he flipped her over again and whispered in to her ear, so close his tongue flicked out and licked it, " my turn you dirty little bitch."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Authors Note:

Firstly, I just want to say thanks to the majority of your reviews, they're great. Also, a HUGE sorry for not finishing this chapter earlier, just sorry, sorry, sorry, but I hope the rest of this chapter helps make up for it. To those who said that it wasn't in character, this is a fanfiction. I've never written for the show and I write this because I find it hot to do so, if you prefer them "in character" watch the show, for those that want to find out what happens next....

Alex groaned in anticipation at Justin's last words, "my turn you dirty little bitch". She was getting wetter and wetter in anticipation at all the truly incredible things her brother was about to do to her. Justin moved a couple of inches to pick up his wand, which had been cast roughly aside before all the fun had begun and muttered some words and instantaneously silk scarves had tied themselves around her arms on to the bed. Justin, throwing his wand back to the floor smiled naughtily as Alex groaned again, loving the knowledge that her brother was one very kinky bastard.

Alex rose herself up, bucking her hips against him but Justin, smiling again whispered "Alex, it won't be that easy, you're gonna get a lot better than a measly screw." Smiling still he bent down as if to kiss her but instead he barely grazed her lips, instead bending and sucking on her neck, sucking all over, never staying in one place too long, just exploring her neck and collar bone, as if he was an addict to her body. He knew he was leaving marks but he didn't care, in fact he wanted people to see the marks all over her, wanted everyone to see that she belonged to him, every inch of her.

As his mouth continued its ministrations his hands had grown tired of staying on either side of his younger sister and instead, without any warning and still sucking all over his sister, he plunged three fingers deep inside her sopping cunt. She gasped loudly at the intrusion, feeling the long fingers plunging over and over inside her, twisting and exploring. She almost screamed when she felt his fingers rubbing her clit roughly, harshly. Justin loved hearing her sisters groans, loved knowing that it was all because of him. Still fingering her roughly he moved up and whispered quietly in her ear, his tongue deliberating licking it at the same time, "Does this feel good Alex?" As he said it he rubbed hard against her clit, making her buck her hips against his hand, moaning in pleasure, but not responding to his question.

Justin started pull his fingers out of her, making her moan in protest. Pushing his cunt flavoured fingers in to her mouth; she greedily sucked them, tasting herself, but also the taste of his skin. Justin closed his eyes for a moment, loving the feeling of her tongue around his fingers, tasting her and him together. He roughly pulled his fingers out of her mouth and kissed her roughly, his tongue exploring her, taking control, and tasting herself on her tongue, greedily drinking everything and anything he could find within her depths. Whilst he was exploring her, he roughly thrust his fingers back inside her. He loved feeling her gasp, groan and moan all in one, and all in to his waiting mouth.

The boy didn't mess around. Dragging her up by his fingers in her sopping cunt, he threw her against the wall, made sure her legs were spread and within the few seconds of sudden emptiness that she experienced from his fingers leaving her, he had thrust his large cock deep inside of her. The groan she uttered then was by far the throatiest, the most full of passion, of pure lust for the man now inside of her. He filled her completely, stretching her tight pussy. Alex was in heaven, the feeling of him completely inside her, of his mouth sucking down her collar bone, his hands feeling every part of her that he could touch was intoxicating. Alex wrapped her legs around Justin's waist, digging him deeper inside of her and making him groan against her skin.

Justin had fantasised for a while about fucking his sister, but actually doing it was a whole other story. The feeling of her tight, wet walls around him, the feeling when he first entered her, of her walls accommodating him, stretching around his large member was the single greatest feeling he had ever experienced; it took all of his strength not to cum right there and then, but he wanted this to be good, he wanted to show why he was the best and why she would never want to have another man's cock inside her.

He slowly, achingly, pulled out of her and then slammed so deep, so hard inside of her that she crashed against the wall and definitely left a mark. Alex cried loudly, she had never felt so good, so whole before. She felt even better as Justin started rubbing her clit as he fucked her hard, muttering dirty under his breath, "c'mon Alex you dirty little slut".

Justin wanted this to be good, so just fucking her hard against the wall couldn't be it. Taking himself out of her (to her great consternation which could be seen from her trying very hard to grab his cock to throw back inside her achingly wet cunt), he picked her up (showing off his incredible muscles) and carried her out to the kitchen. Throwing her on to the kitchen table he smiled and moved back from her, "beg for it". Alex's eyes went wide as she said, "Justin... fuck, please, you inside me..., I just, I've never, ever felt anything like it, Justin...please... fuck me", batting her eyelashes and subconsciously rubbing herself in anticipation and consternation. Justin had just begun getting a little soft not being inside her but at Alex's words and her rubbing herself on the kitchen table made him harder than he could possibly believe.

Justin forewent responding to her, he just walked up, pulled her ass closer to the end of the counter and rammed himself inside her up to the hilt, earning a scream of pleasure from his sister and a giving himself a corresponding groan of pure pleasure. Feeling his huge dick stretching her, feeling how incredibly wet she was for him, how fucking much that turned him on. He tried to be slow but it was too much, he kept fucking her as hard and as rough as he possibly could, when he felt her orgasm around him, the strangled groan she made, groaning part of his name before it just changing in to an animalistic groan because words just couldn't handle her pleasure; the rush around his dick made him almost cum, it took all of his willpower (and a hasty muttered spell) not too. He smiled at himself, proud at his work as of yet, but he wasn't over yet. "You didn't think that was it, did you", he said as she started to lie down on the counter. He grabbed her up and carried her over to the sofa, lied on top of her and started to pull in and out of her very slowly, building up the friction again. Within minutes she started to bite her lip again, encircling her legs around his waist, moaning again.

She, seeming to read his mind flipped them over so she was riding her, her large breasts bouncing over him, her sweaty face a picture of pure pleasure. Justin knew that he couldn't hold on much longer, thrusting in to her harder, faster and rougher, trying to get his point across because he didn't think he could talk. She seemed to get the point though, riding harder, bending down to kiss him, feeling their tongues duelling, feeling each other completing each other.

Alex started to get close too, until with one incredibly hard thrust sent her over the age, screaming out his name, flooding his cock with her orgasm, making him lose all control with one final thrust making him fill her wet cunt with a ton of hot cum. It was no exaggeration to say that he had never cum so much in his life. Ever. He seemed to be cumming for ever; it was the most incredible moment of his life.

But it wasn't over.

Looking down at her older brother, smiling at the best thing that had ever happened to her, she got a sudden idea, something she had heard one of her friends discuss. Without a word to her brother she moved off his just-softening cock, took his wand and said something under her breath. Justin, watching her curiously to see what she was up to, almost came again straight away as he saw his sister doubled before his eyes. Seeing his incredibly hot, naked sister, with his cum just starting to drip out of her double in front of him, made him the luckiest guy in the world.

He hadn't seen anything yet....

To be continued.....

Please Review!!!


End file.
